


Take Me Away

by charleybradburies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle of Hogwarts, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Breathplay, Community: femslash100, Community: femslashagenda, Community: hp_humpdrabbles, Deathly Hallows AU, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kink Exploration, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Female Character, Post-Battle, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>femslash100 challenge #474 : reunite<br/>femslash100 drabble cycle: kinks - prompt #8: breath<br/>hp-humpdrabbles, week of 9.2.15 - prompts "Pansy Parkinson" + "Take my breath away"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Away

Pansy’s not sure what it means that she and Ginny barely exchange words the first time they get back together after the battle, not sure what it means that they’re not red hot angry but red hot _hot_ , that she pulls her wet lips away from Ginny’s expecting to think _‘blood traitor’,_ and murmurs _‘fuck me, please’._

She knows there’s fear speeding up her heart when Ginny’s hand, still dusty from the rubble of Hogwarts, grips her by the neck and presses on its sides, but she also knows it’s making her wetter. She doesn’t know what it means that, as she leans back against a wall in the Room of Requirement and pulls Ginny tight to her chest, she’s filled with the feeling of victory because Ginny’s choosing to be with her rather than Harry, not that of grief for having been on the losing side of the War. Pansy knows that Ginny keeps her pinned and that she rubs against Ginny’s thigh when it’s pressed to her crotch, that Pansy strains to slip their pants down over their hips, that Ginny lets her, that they’re sweaty and desperate and that even the concept of being enemies is inconceivable while they’re chasing away their demons together, pulling each other along to orgasm.

Pansy’s not sure what it means that neither of them leaves afterward - but she is sure that it’s not wrong. Because while nothing about her being with Ginny makes sense, it’s the only thing that feels right.


End file.
